poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie is the 5th Pooh's Adventures crossover created by BowserMovies1989 taking place after the events of Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. A remake will soon be made and will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The feature film focuses on the beautiful town of Greenfield. A resident of the town is Professor Spencer Hale, a research scientist who is researching on the elusive Unown. He and his assistant, Skyler, discover a site of ruins but Hale is sucked into the dimension of the Unown. His disappearance leaves his young daughter Molly alone with her mother disappearing previously. Molly finds a box of tablets containing Unown images and begins resembling the letters which summons the Unown themselves. The Unown use their powers to make Molly's wishes come true, transforming her manorhouse into a crystal-like palace which spreads across the town and cuts her off from the world. A fake Entei is created to represent Molly's father. Various people come to help sort out the Unown, including Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum and his friends Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore have landed intro Greenfield in the process and agree to join the rescue mission to save young Molly. However, Entei kidnaps Delia, following Molly's request for a mother as well. Through Entei's powers, Delia is hypnotized into thinking she is Molly's mother and ends up being kidnapped. Ash, Misty, Brock, their Pokémon and the gang from the Hundred Acre Woods head out to the mansion to save Delia, communicating with Professor Oak and Skyler thanks to a PokéGear device given to them by a Pokémon trainer named Lisa. Team Rocket try to investigate the mansion only to be blasted out of the air by Entei into the depths of the mansion. Molly watches Ash and the others through a television and falls asleep, imagining herself being a Pokémon Trainer. Entei creates a dream version of Molly as an adult trainer and takes her to battle the three. She first fights Brock but her dreamed-up Pokémon are stronger than hi, and then she has a more friendlier fight against Misty in an underwater battle by the winner is not shown. Ash, along with Pooh and friends, manages to locate Molly and Delia, but Molly refuses to leav with him and the mansion transforms. Entei refuses to all Ash to leave with his mother, and fights his Pokémon. He then blasts Ash and Pikachu off a cliff, but that are saved by the arrival of Ash's Charizard. Charizard with Ash on his back, battles Entei until he is knocked out of the sky. Entei nearly kills Charizard until Molly commands him to stop and begs that no more fighting happens, which manages to stop Entei. Ash and his friends convince Molly to leave with them, Entei revealing he was created by the Unown to be her father. The Unown suddenly lose control of their powers and start to seal the group in the mansion. Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Misty, Brock, Delia, Molly, Team Rocket, and Pooh & friends escape down to the hall where the Unown are. Pikachu and Charizard attempt to break the forcefield protecting the Unown, but they are joined by Entei, combining their powers to destory the shield with Molly's support. Entei sacrifices himself and the Unown return to their dimension, reversing all of their effects on the world and returning Professor Hale to the ruins where he vanished. The group venture outside where Professor Oak, Skyler, Lisa and others meet them. Team Rocket hide in the mansion upon seeing all of the police outside and vow they will succeed or fail in their next scheme. In the end credits, Charizard and Lisa depart from Ash's company, and Molly is seen with her own Teddiursa and is reunited with her father, and later, her mother. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon crossovers